The Meowth God
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Meowth a god? Is it possible? I think you'll find this story very cute!


Narrator: What a week! In last epsiodes, our heroes were caught in the middle of a gang fight, on who would be the bestest gym, but thanks to Nurse Joy, everything turned out ok. Next, Misty and the others helped a troubled magician named Melvin and his Exegutor save the day, and Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Now, as our heroes walk along the horizon, we all wonder what's going to happen next. "The Meowth God" Written by: Toni Ferraro 

Ash looked down at the map. "Good news, you guys," he told his friends, Brock and Misty, "We'll be outta this place in no time! The map says there's a city strait ahead!" Misty put her hands together and gleamed, "Oh boy!" she said, "The last thing I need is to walk around hot, sticky forests! I wanna go take a sponge bath when we get there!" "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu chirped on Ash's head. "Hey Ash," said Brock, "To what city are we heading?" "Well, according to the map," Ash responded, "We're heading to a place called 'Feline City'." "Ka! Ka!" Pikachu chirped again. "Feline city?" Misty asked, "Never heard of that place!" "Neither have I," said Ash, "I hope there's a gym!" He opened his vest, showing 6 badges, "I could use a little more!" Brock laughed a bit, "The last thing YOU need, Ash, is your vest exploding!" 

"Wrong..." whispered a voice in the bushes, "The last thing you twirps need is Team Rocket on your tail!" "Finally," whispered another voice, "Pikachu will be ours!" Behind the bushes we Team Rocket, of course. "It's Feline City, we go!" James exclaimed. "Hold up," said another voice behind him and Jessie, "Do we have to? I'm tied, hot, let's take a break form capturing Pokèmon for just ONE minute!" Jessie and James frowned, "Meowth," said Jessie, "Stop your complaining! Team Rocket is never exsuated! Now follow our moves! We're moving in for the capture!" 

Meowth jumped up to them, "Why so? Your plans never work anyway!" The two Rockets smashed his head with their fists, "Quiet, your bluthering feline!" James shouted, "We're going to capture Pikachu this way, whther you like it or not! It's not like your plans are as good as Jessie's!" "Or yours!" Meowth retorted. James face turned all red. He stood up and stared strait down at Meowth, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!" he yelled, "EITHER YOU SIT BACK AND SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!!!!!" "Why don't you both shut up so we can spring into action!?" Jessie yelled. "Why should I?!" Meowth, "I'm suppose to be the top cat around here, and you guys push me around like I'm your personal slave!" At the same time, Jessie and Jame shouted, "WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY WE RUN THINGS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO ON YOUR OWN?!??!?!?!" Meowth, was blown back, shocked for a moment, but then got a sly look, "Ok, I will!" he said. He turned and walked off. 

James and Jessie turned around, only to find that the group had walked away. The plan was spoiled. They both fell to the ground in defeat. 

Meowth, meanwhile, walked along his own path. "I'll show 'em," he said to himself, "I'll show that I'm the BEST in Team Rocket! I'll capture all the Pokèmon for myself and present them to the boss! Then he'll make me top cat once again, and those losers will be living in sewers, pulling their pants down for food!" 

Just then, he heard something under a pile of leaves. He looked under them, and found a small kitten Meowth. "Hey.." he said, "Would you look at that..." The baby Meowth looked up at it, and cried a simple, "Mewth!" "Aww..." Meowth swooned, "It's adorible! How 'bout that? I actually find another Meowth!" 

The baby Meowth jumped from the leaves on all fours, shook its head, and ran off. "Hey!" Meowth cried, "Come back! Where're you going?" The baby Meowth stopped, looked back, and replied, "Mewth!" It then ran off again. "I think it wants me to follow it," Meowth said. He ran after it, "Hey wait up!" he called. 

They both ran across the forest, until they reached a sign. No time to read it. The baby Meowth was quick, and Meowth had trouble keeping up with it. It looked like they were in a city. Finally, the baby Meowth resumed at a gate with brick walls at the side. Meowth had just reached it. "Phew..." he cried, "Little kdis can be hard to keep up with..." He looked up at the wall, "So why'd ya drag me here?" he asked. The baby darted down the wall and stopped at a spot, Meowth at its feet. "Mewth!" it tweeted as it climbed through a hole underground. "No way," Meowth responded, "That hole is way to small for Meowth! I can't fit through there." But the baby had already gone to the othr side. 

Just then, Meowth heard somebody behind him. He looked up, and there was some guy who looked like a guard. "Hey there," the guy said, "You know the rules! No Meowths beyond the gate!" He picked him up, but Meowth slashed his face, making him drop him. "Hey!" Meowth yelled, "I don't allow strangers toucthing Meowth!" The guy looked as his he were to yell at Meowth, but stopped short when he heard him talk. "Wh...what did you say?" he asked. "I said," said Meowth, "I don't allow bimbos taking me places I don't wanna go!" The guy looked down at him speechless. "What?" said Meowth. "You...you talked!" said the man. 

"And what's your point?" 

"My point is that you're the only Meowth I've ever seen to talk! Pokèmon usually say nothing but thier own name! You're... not like any other Meowth I've seen!" "And how many Meowths have you seen?" asked the cat. The guy picked him up again, "Well, if you would let me, I'll show you!" 

He took him down the wall and to a gate with a lock. He opened it, and walked through. That's when Meowth noticed a giant herd of Meowths. They sat everywhere. Meowth's mouth hung open, "Wowwie..." he uttered, "I've never seen that many Meowths in my whole 9 lives!" 

The man walked over to a tower, "There is someone you should meet," he said, "It's important you talk to her." 

He got on an elevator, and went to the top level, with Meowth in his hands. He walked out, walked to a door, and knocked on it. "Enter," said a voice behind it. He walked in, and there stood a girl by the window, with long orange hair to her knees, wearing a large red goddess robe, and a yellow shawl-like crown on her head. She turned to face the man, as he got down on one knee, "Honorable Meowth priestess," he said, "I have come with an important message." He held Meowth over his head. "It's a Meowth," said the girl, "So what? Just throw it with the others." "Not just any Meowth, my lordess," said the man, "This is quite different. I found it by the gate." He stood up and put him on the table next to the girl. "How different is it?" the girl asked. "He says I'm the only Meowth ever to talk!" said Meowth. The girl gasped, "Why... he IS different!" she said as she turned to the guy, "Leave us be. This is something in my own hands now." The guy nodded, and left. 

"What makes me so different from other Meowths?" asked Meowth. "Well you see," said the girl, "I am Melony, the Meowth Priestess. You may know that this is the Meowth colony in Feline City." "Feline City?" said Meowth, "HAHA! I beat those two numbskulls here!" "Yeeah.." said Melony, "Anyway, I raised Meowths ever since I got my Pokèmon liscence. As I grew older, I adopted this whole place, and took care of my Meowths, plus injured and abadoned ones until they grew up and evolved into Persians. As time went on, this place seemed so luxerious to Meowths, lots of them from other places come here just to stay!" "Wow," said Meowth, "And now this place can be my new home too?" Melony nodded and raised her finger, "And on an important role too... the Meowth God!" 

Meowth jumped in the air, his mouth wide open again, "WhhWHAT!?!" he cried, "The MEOWTH GOD?!?" "Yes," said Melony, "You're the only Meowth I've seen to speak English, which can do good as job to communicate with Meowths, other Pokèmon, and humans as well." She picked up a shawl-like crown and placed it on Meowth's head, "You will be looked upon as a god." She then picked him up took him to the window. There were sevreal dozens of Meowths hanging all over the place, "They'll look up to you for guidance, and will respect you as a king." 

"Does that mean I can boss them around too?" 

"Ehh... something like that!" 

Meowth laughed hystarically, "Finally!" he said, "I'm the Top Cat!" He jumped from Melony's arms and to a mirror, "I look good in gold!" he said, "Oh boy..I'm going to have FUN here!" 

At that time, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, still on Ash's head, walked down a street inside Feline City. "This place seems pretty nice," said Misty as she looked across the street at a woman waving at her. Ash looked around, "I wonder where the gym is?" he asked. "Ash," said Brock, "I don't think there's a gym in Feline City. I should know, since I'm a gym leader myself." Ash hung his head, "Oh man.." he moaned, "I've been wasting my time!" "Who cares?" said Misty, "We should rest here for a while! As long as it's a city wth hotels with hot tubs!" 

They were just about to walk by an ally when two people walked out from it. Everyone stopped short, and looked at each other, and cried out. It was Team Rocket. The two stopped screaming and started thier motto. 

"PrePARE for TROUBLE!!" 

"And MAKE it DOUBLE!" This time, they seemed to be more emthusiatic as they did it. 

"To protect the world from DEVISTATION!" 

"The UNITE all PEOPLE within' our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of TRUTH and LOVE!" 

"To EXTEND our reach to the STARS ABOVE!!" 

"JESSIE!!!!!" 

"JAMES!!!!!!" 

"TEAM ROCKET! BLAST OFF at the SPEED OF LIGHT!! 

"SURRENDOR NOW or PREPARE TO FIGHT!!!!" 

It was slient for a long moment here, until the rockets turned around, worked on something furiously, then turned back nervous. Jessie held up a badly made hand puppet of Meowth as James spoke, "Meowth! That's right! Teehehehehe!" Suddenly its eye popped out. 

The three kids just stared at them oddly. "Hey Jessie, James," said Ash, "I think you're ending is starting to get weak." Jessie turned furious, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE AN OPINION ON THE TEAM ROCKET MOTTO!!!" she yelled. James then turned to all tears, "Oh lets face it, Jessie!" he weeped, "It just isn't the same without Meowth! Ever since we yelled at him, he ran off and ever came back! WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIIIN!!" 

Brock then noticed somthing in the store behind them, "Hey guys," he called, "Is that your Meowth over there?" He pointed at a TV in an eletronic store. There was Meowth in the hands of a girl. They all ran over to it. "AND IN THE NEWS," said an announcer in the TV, "TODAY, OUR MEOWTH PREISTESS, MELONY, HAD JUST FOUND A NEW MEOWTH, ONE VERY UNSIMULAR TO OTHERS. SHE CLAIMS THAT IT IS HER MEOWTH GOD." Then Meowth in the TV spoke, "Hiya people! I'm the Meowth God! BOW DOWN TO ME! HAAAHAHAH!" "Meowth has abandoned us to become a god!" James wailed, "OH it's a cruel kitty world!" 

"What's a Meowth god?" Ash asked. Brock shrugged, "I don't know," he responded, "But this is an electronic shop. If there's a computer, maybe we can look it up!" "Yeah, good idea!" said Ash as they all entered. Jessie had to pull in James for he just stood there wailing. 

Ash got on a computer, and typed up 'Meowth God' on Pokèmon Encyclopedia 1999, as the others stood behind him. Pikachu layed in Misty's hands. 

A summary then showed up. Ash read it out loud, "Meowth God: A Meowth that is chosen to rule against other Meowths. It has to ability to speak English, which lets it communicate with others." "PFT!" cried Jessie, "Here we are trying to look for rare, uncommon Pokèmon, and there was one right under our noses!" Misty bashed her head, "QUIET!" she yelled. 

Ash continued, "The Meowth God would be found in Feline City, the city of feline pokèmon. As a god, it must be remembered and looked upon, and so when it is found, it is... THROWN INTO A MASSIVE BALL OF FIRE?!!" The rockets jumped into the air crying, "OH NO!!!" they cried, "MEOWTH IS GOING TO TURN INTO TOAST!!" Misty shifted Pikachu to her other arm and thrusted her hand in the air, "How dare they?!" she yelled, "Even if Meowth is our enemy, that's the most cruelest thing ever to do to a pokèmon!" Ash stood up, "Then we can't let it happen." 

The rockets just clunged into each other crying their eyes out, "Poor Meowth!!" they sobbed, "He had very short 9 lives! And now he's going to be ignited into a furry ball of yarn!" "Hey, will you two stop crying!!" Ash yelled, "Blubbering isn't going to help! Now come on! We have to save Meowth!" The two stopped crying, looked over at Ash, and nodded. 

*** 

Meowth sat in a large beanbag chair as servants kept serving him tuna, fish, and catnip. "Ahhh..." he swooned, "This is the life! People waiting on you hand and foot. I can get use to this!" Melony walked in, "How are you?" she asked. Meowth responded by purring. "Good," said Melony, "Be well. You'll be needing it for later." She walked out. 

Meowth laid back, and took in a deep breath, and let it out. "There's nothing that I could ever ask for! I just LOOOVE the Meowth Preistess!" He then sat up with a forlorn face, "I do miss the rockets though." 

Ash and the gang ran down the street towards the Meowth colony. "Pika!! Pika!! Pika!!" yelled Pikachu as he ran by Ash's feet. 

James held Wheezing in his hands. It just stood there with its blank look. James furoiusly shook it, and it responded, "Wheezing!" James got out his Pokèball, "Ooh you're not Meowth at all!" he said returning it, "He always complains about everything!" 

They then reached the gate. Ash knocked on it, "Hello?" he called. No answer. "Why don't we just ring the doorbell?" Misty retorted. Ash then attempted at the lock, but it wouldn't unlock. "I can't get it open!" he said. "Stand back," cried Jessie. They all turned to her. She was holding up a bazooka. "Nono!!" cried Ash waving his hands, "Don't do that!!" "It's either the hard way or the direct approach!" said Jessie, "Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" They all jumped away in time, as the missle hit the gate making a large hole. "Let's go!" cried Jessie as she ran through the hole, with everyone following her. 

A minute later, they were in a cell. "It's either the hard way or the direct approach," said Ash rather P.Oed, "You people are so lazy!" Jessie smacked him over the head, "Never make fun of Team Rocket while I'M around!" 

Misty, Brock, and James stood at the bars, at all the other Meowths gathering around a pit full of gas. Then, a carriage wheeled by, with Melony, Meowth, and the guard guy. "We're too late," James whimpered. The carriage stopped by the pit, and the three got off. Melony held Meowth in her arms. "What's this all about, Melony?" he asked. "It's the time of your going through the god passing," she responded as the climbed up the stairs, and walked across a platform above the pit of gas. "What do you mean?" Meowth asked. Melony looked down at the guard, and nodded. He then lit a match and threw it in the pit. Then, a large gust of flame flew up in the sky. Meowth scrambled, "You mean..." "Yes," said Melony, "The Meowth God must now be remembered as a true god, and must be thrown into a pit of flame." "That there is no flame," Meowth cried, scrambling some more, "That's INFERNO! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He tried to get out of her arms, but she held tightly to him, "Meowth, will you calm down?! This is your duty as a Meowth God!" "You never told me the Meowth God had to pretend it's a Charmander! I don't wanna be the Meowth God anymore! SOMEONE HELP!!" 

Down at the cell, Jessie thrust her fist, "He may be annoying, gets in the way, and whines about everything, but THAT'S OUR MEOWTH! Not the Gods!" She pulled out her Pokèball and threw it at the ground, "ARBOK! GO!" Then, Abork appeared from the pokèball, screeching, "Chaarrbok!" "Arbok," Jessie commanded, "Dig a hole in the ground and lead it outside to the pit area!" Arbok then lunged into the ground making a large hole and tunnel, and appeared out the other side of the cell. "Let's go," said Jessie climbing in the tunnel, "Who says Team Rocket is lazy?" 

They crawled outside to where the pit was. And just in time, for Melony was just about to swing Meowth in. Ash pulled out his Pokèball and shouted, "SQUIRTLE, I CHOOSE YOU!" He threw the Pokèball, and Squirtle appeared, "Squirtle!" it chirped. "Squirtle, watergun! Die down the fire!" Ash commanded. Squirtle opened its mouth and sprayed water all over the fire, which caused the fire to die down. At that time, Meowth has just thrown off towards it. Jessie pulled out another gun, "Never leave home without 'em," she said shooting it at Meowth. It shot a rope, which tied up Meowth, and pulled him away from the pit. "Hey!!" Melony cried. He was landing right near them, when he hit a lamp post. "Oww!" he cried, "Hey watch where you're pulling me!" Jessie pulled Meowth from the lamp post, and he landed at them, James catching him. "Whew!" he sighed, "Am I glad to see you numbskulls!" 

Jessie looked around, "Wow!" she cried, "Look at all those Meowths!" "Yes," said James, "We should capture them all and present them to the boss! He'll promote us heavily!" Meowth gasped, "No! You can't do that!" 

"Umm..." Brock mumbled, "I think we have a more serious problem to handle." He pointed up at the heard of Meowths charging at the group. "Oh no!" Misty cried, "We got to keep all the Meowths back!" "Leave it to me," said Ash, "Squirtle, bubblebeam attack!" Squirtle opened its mouth once again and shot bubblebeams at the Meowths. Half of them backed away screeching. "Yeah!" Ash cried, "Cats just HATE water!" "Unfortintly," said Brock, "THAT group doesn't!" He pointed at another large group of Meowths, heading thier direction. 

Ash looked down at Squirtle, who panted hard. Ash held up his pokèball, "Squirtle return!" he said calling it back. He turned his cap backwards and threw another pokèball, "PIDGEOTTO! I CHOOSE YOU!" Pidgeotto then flew to the sky squaking, "PIDGEOOO!" "Pidgeotto, wind gust attack! Make the Meowths fly to the other side!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings at rapid speed, making a wind gust. Many Meowths were blown away, but there was an exceptionally large Meowth, who leaped forward and grabbed Pidgeotto in its claws. "Pidgeotto!!" Ash cried. The Meowth threw it in the air preparing to eat it when Ash held up his pokèball, "Return now!!" he cried as he called back Pidgeotto just before the Meowth could eat it. It growled feriously at Ash and the others. 

Meowth, still in James' arms, only watched speechless. Just then, the same two heards of Meowths that were sprayed with water and blown by wind came charging at everyone. "Uh oh," cried Brock, "Look out!!" But just then, Meowth jumped up and onto Jame's head. He raised his arms, "HOLD UP!!" he shouted. Every Meowth stopped. "As your Meowth God, I command you all to back away and leave us be!" The Meowths started to back away from the group. But just then, "Hold on, Meowths!" cried another voice. It was Melony, "The Meowth God is abadoning you for losers! Should you follow HIS commands?" The Meowths all started growling, but Meowth spoke again, "I'm STILL the god around here, and I command you to bow down!" The Meowths went down. 

"Get up!" cried Melony. 

"Get down!" cried Meowth. 

"Up!" 

"Down!" 

"UP!" 

"DOWN!" 

"UP!!!!!!!" 

"DOWN!!!!!!!" 

The large Meowth couldn't take it anymore. He jumped forward at Team Rocket, and suddenly started to glow. Everyone watched it as it grew even bigger. Then, it stopped and showed a new figure. "Ha!" cried Melony, "You may be a Meowth God, but that means Persians don't have to obey!" The Persian ran at Meowth, who was on James' head, who was standing right next to Jessie. It rammed all three, and they were knocked into the air shouting, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!" 

The other Meowths were still down, but the Persian stared up at Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. "Well," said Brock, "This can only mean one thing." "What's that?" asked Ash. Then, all four jumped into the air and started running off, "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE WE BLAST OFF!" Luckily, they made it out before any cats could reach them. 

They walked down the forest. "Well, that was very wierd," said Ash. "Pikachu," Pikachu agreed. "Remember when I said that Feline City was a great place?" said Misty. 

"Yeah?" 

"Nevermind." 

Just then, they all heard rustling under some leaves. Ash knelt down and brushed them off. "It's Meowth!" he cried. There sat a baby Meowth. Brock took a closer look, "You're right Ash," he said, "But it's not Team Rocket's. It proably came form the Meowth colony." "Now that you mention that it isn't from Team Rocket," said Misty bending down to it, "It is awfully cute!" "Mewth!" it chirped, rubbing itself on her leg. 

Ash stood up and pulled out a Pokèball, "I'm gonna capture it!" He was about to throw it, but Pikachu grabbed his arm, "Pika pika! Pikachu! Pika!!" it cried. "What's wrong with Pikachu?" Brock asked. "Oh," said Ash, "It doesn't want me to get it. It says it has enough trouble going against a Meowth, it doesn't need one to follow us!" "Pika!" Pikachu chriped, it's arms crossed. Everyone laughed. "Oh well," said Misty rubbing it's head, "It belongs to the Meowth colony anyway." She stood up, "So go on, Meowth! Back to where you belong!" The baby Meowth jumped forward, turned back, and chirped, "Mewth!" Everyone waved at it, "So long," called Ash, "Maybe we'll meet again!" 

Narrator: And so, another crazy adventure ends for Ash and the gang. Now they must go on for their next wacky journey. And as for Team Rocket... 

The rockets land near an open area. Jessie gets up dizzily and moans, "At least this plain area of grass broke our fall." James sat up next to her, Meowth still on his head, "Just, what grassy area did we land in?" 

Then all look up, and see sevreal Persians surrounding them. "Oh no.." Jessie mumbled, "First a Meowth colony, now a PERSIAN colony?" All the Persians jumped on them, attacking them, as the scene moves towards the setting sun. 

Narrator: I guess this is enough Top Cap business Meowth can take, is it Meowth? 

Meowth: MEEOWTH!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! Owch!!! 


End file.
